All Is Fair In Love And War
by TnmElovr
Summary: Sequel to That Thing You Do. Bella's parents are gone and her new vampiric life seems great. But what happens when someone notices Bella has Edward wrapped around her finger? Drama, heart ache, and betrayal insue on this rollercoaster ride called life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! as promised i would have this up by friday... whish is today!!! gosh this week has been hectic! Im so happy i can lay back and relax... and plus I have a 3 DAY WEEKEND!!!! you know with Culumbus (is that how you spell the dudes name?) day and all.... but anyways...... Umm all i want to tell you is that you'll get PREVIEWS to every new chapter to this story in Make Love Not War... so be on the look out.... anyways enjoy!**

**P.S. If you haven't read That Thing You Do I suggest you do seeing as this is the sequel to it...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right... like i'd own Twilight! Only in my wildest dreams!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Denali Clan

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Come on Emmy! I'll race ya!" I said. Emmet chuckled and ran out of the house.

"Okay... Ready. Set.-"

"GO!" I shouted cutting him off. I took off sprinting. The trees in a blur and the sounds of small animals running away.

"Hey squirt! Thats not fair!" He shouted after me. I laughed and sped up once I noticed he was gaining up on me.

"Run, Bella, run!" Alice called from the house with a country accent, using the famous line from the movie Forest Gump. **(haha I couldn't resist.. run forest run!)**

I laughed even harder but was cut off when I ran into something hard.

"Uff!" I breathed as I flew backwards, hitting a tree. I heard Emmets booming laugh in the background as he caught up to me.

"You okay there squirt?" He said helping me up. I nodded and looked over to see what made me fly backwards. Standing there was a clan of five beautiful vampires.

"Umm..." Was all I said. Emmet chuckled.

"Hey Tanya." He said, looking at the woman with strawberry blonde hair. She smiled.

"Emmet." Then she looked at me curiously. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Bella.... remember? We talked to you guys a couple of years ago..." He said trailing off. Slowly comprehension showed in her eyes.

"Bella? The little human girl you guys adopted?" She asked. Emmet nodded. Tanya smiled at me.

"Well welcome to the family Bella. I'm Tanya.. and this is my family." She said gesturing behind her. "This is Kate." She said pointing to a girl with blonde hair. "Irina." She said pointing to another blonde. "Carmen." She said ponting to the black haired woman. "And Eleazer." She said pointing to the black haired man.

"Hello." I said.

"Well come on!" Emmet boomed. "Let's get going. Everyone will be happy to see that you guys are here." Everyone nodded and followed after Emmet and I. Soon we burst through the door to see the whole family standing in the foyer. Edward smiled only having eyes for me and came up to me. He kissed me on the forehead and then turned to face Tanya and her clan. I noticd the look of pure shock on her face.

"Well the Denali Clan. What a suprise." Daddy said with a smile. Tanya smiled at him but it seemed forced.

"Hello Carlisle. Long time no see." She said. Daddy laughed and gave her a hug. Mommy smiled and walked over to them.

"Well you all seem to be well. How have you guys been." She asked. Irina shrugged.

"We've been good." She said turning towards me. "You never did tell us your daughter was this beautiful the last time we spoke though." And I knew if I were still human I would have been as red as a tomato. Mommy smiled and looked over at me, with love in her eyes. I smiled at her too.

"Well come on... lets not stand around any more! Lets go to the living room, so you guys can tell us what you've all been up to!" Alice said, skipping towards the living room.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

"Yeah it was unbelievable! Humans can be so gross sometimes!" Kate said. We all laughed. "I mean he just stood there like it was nothing! No facial expressions or excuses! He just let one rip! And it stunk too!" She said, making us burst out into laughter again.

"God that's funny!" Emmet said. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Yeah... Well you should have been there when Bella was like five! She had the most worst stomach ac-"

"Jasper!" My daughter gasped. I had to press my lips together to stop myself from laughing. "You tell that story and I swear to god i'll send you a visual scene you don't want to see!" She threatened. Jasper glared.

"You wouldn't!" He said.

"Oh I would! You just try me!" She said. Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around Bella. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya stiffen.

"What is she talking about?" Carmen asked.

"Oh well Bella here is really unique." Carlisle said. "She can send.... visions to people. Like for example she can send you something that she has experienced or something that she wants to happen, or can just send out something random for us to see." He explained.

"So what... say if she wanted to make us see a monkey dancing she could do it?" Kate asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Really? Well can we experience it?" Eleazar asked. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said. Bella then closed her eyes and soon enough my vision went black also.

_Tiffany dressed me in a yellow sundress, curled my hair and put half of it up in a yellow ribbon._

_"Okay." Tiffany said leading my into a room with chairs and a table. "Just get your self comfortable and I'll go get the family, alright?" She asked. I nodded my head, and Tiffany sat me down in one of the chairs. When she left the room I became extremly nervous, hoping that the family would like me. After a minute Tiffany poked her head through the door and smiled at me. "Their here." And with that she opened the door letting seven people file in. Wow these were really pretty people. They quitely took their seats at the table and smiled at me._

_"Hello Bella." A pretty blond man said._

_"Hi." I Said quitely._

_"AWW!!!! Did you hear her voice?! Isn't that just the most cutest voice you've ever heard?" A small pixie looking girl sqeualed bouncing in her seat._

_"Alice... calm down." A women with caramel colored hair said. The Alice girl pouted, making me giggle. When she heard me laugh she smiled at me._

_"Alright." the blond man said smiling. "Lets introduce ourselves. Shall we?" He asked. When they all nodded he turned to me. "Bella im Carlisle, and this is my wife...." He said gesturing towards the women with caramel colored hair._

_"Esme." She finished for him._

_"I'm Rosalie." Said a pretty blonde girl giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back shyly at her._

_"I'm Emmet!" A big muscley guy boomed. My eyes widend and I shrunk into my seat a little._

_"I'm Alice!" The small girl black haired girl said._

_"Jasper." A honey blond boy said, giving me a small smile._

_"I'm Edward." A smooth voice said. I looked to my right to see pretty a boy with bronze colored hair staring at me strangly._

_"Hi, every one." I said in a small voice. Alice quickly jumped out of her seat, ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I shivered a little at her cold embrace but huged her lightly back._

_"Oh... please can we keep her?" She asked letting go of me, but staying by my side. The blond girl Rosalie chuckled._

_"Alice she's not a pet." She said._

Slowly our vision came back and I smiled looking over at Bella.

"Wow." Tanya breathed. "That's your gift?" She asked. Bella smiled a little and nodded. Emmet laughed and looked over at Bella.

"I never knew you thought of me as pretty Bella!" He said. Bella glared at him but soon got a wicked glint in her eyes. Then once again my vision went black.

_"Bella..." Emmet gasped. "You can't be serious!"_

_"Oh please Emmy!" I said pouting. "It'll be so much more fun if you wore the outfit." Emmet sighed._

_"Fine... but im not wearing the shoes." He said. I sqeualed and hugged his leg. As he walked off I smiled. Soon enough he walked out of my bathroom and started laughing so hard I fell to the floor at the sight of him._

_Emmets white legs were sticking out of a hideous purple skirt, a puke green tank top was stretched out on his broad chest, while a yellow jacket covered his arms, and he was wearing a hot pink hat with a feather on it._

When my vision came back I was laughing. Everyone in the entire room was laughing... all excpet Emmet that is.

"Oh Emmy... lighten up." I said between my laughs.

"I can't still can't believe she suckered you into wearing that." Edward chuckled.

* * *

**Tanya P.O.V. (bet you weren't expecting that were ya?)**

Soon everyone was chattering back and forth happily after Bella's little display of what her talent was. And I have to say I was impressed. Thats a very intresting gift. And I may know just the right people who would be intrested in having her. I smiled softly and looked over to see Edward nuzzling Bella's neck as she laughed at something Alice said.

Yeah laugh it up slut! But soon enough you'll be gone and i'll have Edward all to myself.

* * *

**Well there you guys go!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!! **

**P.S. Who else is excited for the new season of Degrassi??!!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! well im glad you all liked chapter 1!!!! Now onto chapter 2!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm me owning Twilight? Girl please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Three years

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily and reluctantly untangled myself from Edward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked getting a hold on my wrist. I smiled and turned to face him.

"I'm getting dressed. Besides I have to go hunt if i'm going shopping later with Alice and Momma." I said. Edward pouted which caused me to laugh. "Oh don't pout." I said leaning in and kissing his bottom lip. "We can continue this tonight." I whispered against his lips. Edwards hold on my wrist slacked slightly from suprise,and I quickly hopped out of bed.

"Can't you just postpone the shopping trip?" He asked following me into the closet and picking out his clothes to wear for the day. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope.. i've been putting it off long enough. Besides if I did Alice would rip my head off." I said.

"Oh you bet I would!" Alice called from downstairs. Edward and I laughed.

"Alright." I said, rushing out of our room and down the stairs. "Who wants to come hunting with me?"

"Lets make it a girls day today." Irina said, walking over to me. "If we're all shopping together why not hunt together?"

"Well i'm up for it." Carmen said.

"Okay boys." Esme said, walking out of the kitchen. "The house is all yours for the time being."

"Sweet! It's time to par-tay!" Emmet yelled. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Your such a dufus Emmet." I said.

"Haha I know ri- Wait what?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and flew out of the door. Soon after I could feel everyone else behind me.

"Whenever you all are done meet up at the garage!" Alice called and then flew off into another direction in the woods. Soon enough we all took different paths, except for Tanya. I sighed but let her trail behind me. Soon I caught the scent of deer and slowed down my pace. I licked my lips in anticipation when I saw the deer. I then jumped and bared my teeth, braking its neck before I sunk my teeth into its skin. I closed my eyes, as the warm fluid slid down my throat. I heard someone clear their throat and qucikly looked up to see Tanya staring at me. I quirked an eyebrow at her but dropped the deers body and slowly stood up.

"So Bella." Tanya said. "How long have you and Edward been together?" Okay she made me stop drinking because she wanted to play 20 questions?

"Oh.... well since I was sixteen.... So for about three years now." I said, tiliting my head to the side. _This isn't weird at all, _Note i'm being sarcastic.

"Ahh.... well that doesn't seem very sturdy." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Tanya smirked.

"It means he can easily leave you if he finds someone he likes better... I mean it has been only three years right?" I just stared at her. That's a total lie.... he wouldn't leave me... right?

"Your wrong." I said after a while.

"Oh am I?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied uncertain of myself.

"Then why do I hear uncertainty in your voice?" She asked.

"Tanya stop!" Alice snapped charging up behind us. Tanya satred at me blankly for a couple of seconds, but then turned and smiled at Alice innocently.

"Stop what?" She asked. Alice snorted and put her hands on her hips.

"Edward and Bella _do_ have a future together.... i've seen it. So whatever your trying to do, stop." She said.

"Seriously Alice, I don't know what your talking about." Tanya replied. Alice just glared at her. I stood there in between them looking back and forth at their faces. Ookkkaaayyy..... this is awkward. I swear if Tanya remained under Alice's glare for another minute she'd burn.

"What's going on?" Momma asked. I looked over at her and shrugged.

"Tanya? Alice?" She asked. Alice sighed and finally tore her eyes off of Tanya.

"Nothing Rose." Tanya said. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Alice?" Momma asked.

"Tanya...." Alice said. Tanya shrugged, flashed us a smile and took off further into the woods. When we couldn't hear her anymore Alice spoke again. "Tanya was just trying to find another way to make Edward hers." Momma laughed.

"She'll never give up will she?" She said, before turning to look at me. "Don't worry Bella... Tanya has been trying to get with Edward for years, and he's always turned her down. Besides... if I remember correctly..." She said, gently grabbing one of my curls pulling it down and watching it bounce back up. "Edward says he prefers brunettes."** (wooh go brunettes! thats right we're sexy! Okay sorry... continue).** I smiled at her and laughed.

"Okay so why don't you finish up here." Alice said, pointing at the deer I had yet to drink dry. "We'll meet you at the garage." And with that her and momma took off. I sighed heavily and turned back to the deer. Even though what momma and Alice said were most likely true, I couldn't shake off the doubt that I felt. What if Tanya was right? What if Edward does find someone better? Someone prettier? I mean sure we're married, and I've known him since I was three.. but we've only been together or three years.... he isn't exactly tied down, when you think about it.

* * *

**Kate P.O.V.**

"Tanya?" I asked, coming up to her leaving the dead deer behind me. "You're up to something aren't you?" Tanya sighed and smiled at me. There was somethong off about her smile though... something wasn't right.

"No..... why would you think that?" She asked. I looked at her strangly. _Oh I don't know... maybe because you've been acting weird ever since we came here to visit the Cullens, and you've been giving Bella and Edward strange looks. That's why! _Tanya raised and eyebrow at me waiting for me to answer. I shook my head and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Oh... no reason." I said.

"Good.... now lets get going. Everyone must be wating for us." She said. I just nodded and followed after her. Maybe I should ask Edward to read her thoughts when we get back from shopping.

* * *

**Tanya P.O.V.**

I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. Bella was skipping behind Alice and shaking her head at an outfit Alice picked out. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here... because very soon you'll be gone and out of their lives in no time.

"Tanya?" Rosalie called, walking up to me.

"Hmm?" I asked looking over at her with a blank expression. She just sighed and walked over to me. "I don't know what your up to... but you better leave my daughter out of it." She said.

"Rose.... Bella isn't your daughter. Cause incase your forgot... we can't have kids." I said, knowing that was a low blow. Rosalie winced but covered it up quickly.

"Watch yourself." She growled, before she headed towards her 'daughter' and Alice. I noticed Kate and Carmen giving me weird looks but I ignored them.

_Goodbye Bella and hello Tanya!_

_

* * *

_

**Jeeze Bella never seems to get a break in life! Anyways remember i'll be posting previews of this story in every new chapter of Make Love Not War.... Soooo review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... sorry it took me so long to update. But on saturday I found out my mom has the BIG C! yep thats right she has cancer... so its been a little hard.... but I decided to kick my butt in gear and update chapter three for you guys... so enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: nope I dont own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Volturi

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I've never understood the concept of these things." I said, motioning to the zipper on my jacket. "I mean.... how is it that when you zip it up the grooves connect.. but when you zip it down they unconnect. I mean how does that happen? What makes them do that?"

"You're a strange little girl... you know that right?" Emmet asked. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well if it's any help I've never understood the concept of zippers either." Carmen said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Idiot." I heard Tanya mutter. I heard someone hiss and I whipped my head around to see momma glaring at Tanya.

"Didn't I tell you to watch yourself?" Momma snarled. I looked at them quizically and looked over at Edward with a raised eyebrow. He just shurgged.

"Alrighty then...." I said trying to break the awkward silence that filled the air moments ago. "Are we ready to go?" I said skipping towars the door dragging Edward behind me.

"Well... I'm not going." Tanya said._ Good! _I thought to myself.

"Why?" Eleazar asked. Tanya just shrugged and plopped her self down on the couch.

"I don't feel like it." Was her simple reply.

"Are you sure?" Daddy asked. Tanya smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Well.... if your sure?" Mommy asked uncertain.

"I am." Tanya said._ Alright good! Now let's go! I wanna get away from this witch as SOON as possible!_ I pleaded silently through my thoughts, foolishly hoping Edward would hear them. Irina sighed.

"I'll stay with you Tanya... I don't want you here by yourself." She said.

* * *

I laughed to myself and got settled near a tree once I finished off my deer. I reached my mind out until I could solely feel Edward's mind and smiled. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_"Why don't you come join me?" I asked._

_"Bella." Edward choked out. I smiled innocently and leaned back giving him a full view of my chest._

_"But im soooo lonely." I pouted. "Besides.... the water is nice and warm." I added with a smirk. Edward shook his head, but stripped bare and quickly joined me in the hottub._

_"You'll be the death of me Bella." Edward growled, kissing up my bare neck sending shivers down my spine. My eyes closed as I felt Edwards long, slender fingers make their way down my stomach. Soon I felt them enter my-_

I gasped as I felt someones lips crash down on mine. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled against Edward's lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked him once we finally broke apart. "Why did you just randomly attack me? Ecspecially since im hunting?"

"Hunting my ass!" Edward roared. I smiled internally, but held a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Edward sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You seriously need to stop sending me your little fantasies." He said. "I about near jumped Emmet's bones because of that." I barked a laugh but was quickly cut off by Edwards lips. I sighed and leaned into the kiss more throwing my arms around his neck. But before we could anymore into it Edward's cell phone rang. He growled and pulled it out.

"What?!" He snapped.

"You need to come home, now!" I heard Irina's voice yell over the other line of the phone. Edward quickly straightened up.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just please Edward! You all need to come home immediatly!" And with that the line went dead. We both looked at eachother before we started running through the forest.

"Rose! Emmet! Jasper! Alice! Esme! Carlisle!" Edward screamed, halting to a stop in a small clearing. Soon the whole family was standing there with confused and worried looks on their faces.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Edward? Whats wrong?" Carlisle asked. Edward shrugged.

"I don't know... but we have to cut our hunting trip short." He said.

"What?!?! But it's only been two days!" Emmet said. Edward sighed.

"I know.... but Irina called me.... She said we had to come home now. It seemed pretty urgent." He said. Carlisle sighed and looked over at Esme. She nodded.

"Alright. We'll head home." He said. Soon we all took off, my hand grasped in Jasper's

* * *

I gasped and halted to a stop.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. But I couldn't focus on him anymore, as I felt my whole world shatter around me.

_"Bella.... No Bella! Please!" Edward cried, crumbling to the floor. Everyone was standing behind him in various states of distress as we looked at Bella being held in death's arms. Bella shook her head slightly._

_"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I love you Edward. Don't you ever forget that." Then she looked at all of us with her blood red eyes. "Please forgive me." And with that Felix ripped off her head._

_"NO!" Edward roared launching himself towards them. But he soon hit the floor curling up in a fetal position. Jane smiled down at him, while Aro frowned._

_"She was such an asset to our group. How unfortunate that we had to get rid of her."_

"Alice! Alice! Damnit someone shut Edward up!" I heard Jasper yell. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella kneeling down next to Edward trying to stop his screaming.

"Alice?" Jasper said. I just shook my head and fell into Jasper's arms.

"We're going to loose her Jazzy." I sobbed. Everyone else quickly caught on and looked over at Bella. But she didn't notice. She was still trying to calm Edward down.

"I'll kill her!" Rosalie screeched.

"Who Rose?" Emmet asked.

"Tanya!" She hissed, then she took off running again at full speed. Emmet quickly followed after her.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Edward....please." I said, grabbing him by his forearms and forcing him to stand. Edwards cries had finally stopped, but he wouldn't respond to anything. It was like he was a shell of himself.

"Jasper?" I asked. Since it was only him, Alice, Edward, and myself left. Jasper sighed.

"He's in shock." He said. I nodded.

"Edward...." I said, placing my hands on either side of his face. Slowly his golden orbes looked down at me. "Let's go home." I whispered. He nodded. _Finally! I got a response out of him!_ I smiled at him a bit sadly, and grabbed a hold of his hand following behind Alice and Jasper.

When we finally made it to the house I heard Irina talking in a broken voice.

"Tanya went to the Volturi....." She whispered. Edward finally seemed to become more alive and alert. _Volturi? What the heck was that?_ When we bursted through the door everyone in the family room stood up.

"She what?!?" Edward roared.

"I'm so sorry..." Irina whispered.

"How could she!?!" Mommy cried. I looked at them all confused and scared.

"What's going on?" I choked out. "What's the Volturi?"

* * *

**Well there you all go! and don't worry! Alice's vision isn't going to come true, I couldn't kill off Bella! What kind of monster would I be if I did?.... so please no hate comments! Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAHHHHH guys!!!! i've got writers block!!!! I just..... well that preview I gave you guys in Make Love Not War..... just forget it... cause it doesn't seem to wrok out.... Idk but please i need help!!!!!! ARGH!**

**So if you guys have any ideas at all PLEASE tell me....**

**~TnmElovr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so first off I'd like to thank all of you guys for your AWESOME ideas! but I'd really like to thank NeRdYcHiCk13 Your idea is really the one that got the wheels turning in my head, like REALLY got them turning, i'm totally copying off of what she gave me, but also changing it up alot sssoooo.... This chapter is dedicated to all of you but mostly NeRdYcHiCk13...**

**So thanks!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:Twilight isn't mine.... which means niether is Edward or Jacob :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Dispose

**Bella P.O.V.**

Everyone looked at me, and then to Daddy. He sighed and motioned for me to sit down. Edward and I sat down, seeing as he wouldn't loosen his grip on me.

"Bella.... The Volturi are basically vampire royalty." Daddy said. I looked at them confused. Okkaayyy...... So what does that have to do with Edward going beserk.

"Ummm..... Okay?" I said confused. Daddy gave me a small smile.

"They enforce our laws. Such as don't expose ourselves and what not." He said. I just nodded. "They are very power hungry....any powers that vampires have, that seem valuable and could strengthen them, they want." He said, looking at me meaningfully. I stared at him for a second before everything sunk in.

"Your saying that my....power is valuable to them?" I asked. Daddy nodded sadly.

"Bella....Your power could cripple people. Just send them a vision of being killed or what not, and you could take away their attention, and senses. You know that." He said. Edwards grip on me tightened.

"So... Tanya." I spat her name like it was a curse. "Went to them.... to tell them about me?" I asked. They all nodded sadly.

"They're going to want me aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Edward! Damnit calm down!" Jasper yelled. Edward snapped his head toward Jasper and growled.

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down? How can I calm down when people are trying to take Bella away?" He practically yelled. I looked over at Bella to see her looking at Edward sadly.

"Edward-"

"What?!" He snapped.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, marching over to him. "Stop it _right _now! You are NOT helping this situation at all! You need to calm down or so help me god you'll regret even being born! I'M the one who's going to be taken away, I'M the one who's going to have to leave, yet I'M the calm one! But Edward YOU are the one freaking out, YOU are the one who's making everything worse! So just stop!" She yelled pushing him into the wall.

"Bella-"

"No Edward! I'm tired of trying to calm you down! YOU should be the one trying to calm me down, seeing as i'm going to be evil soon!" Bella yelled, her hands becoming small fists. Edward just looked at her shocked. Bella growled and walked over to Rosalie. "Momma..." She said.

"Want me to brush your hair?" She asked, knowing that was the only thing that could calm down Bella. Bella nodded. Rosalie smiled and went to grab the brush.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I sat down with Bella infront of me, and started to brush her hair.

"Next time I see her i'm going to rip her head off." Bella mumbeld.

"Once you see who?" I asked her, even though I already knew. Psh forget that next time I see Tanya i'm going to set her on fire with her limbs perfectly intact so she could feel the pain.

"Tanya." Bella growled.

"You and me both sister." Emmet said, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"We truely are sorry." Kate said.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"We truely are sorry." Kate said.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Carlisle said. Rosalie snorted. "This is all Tanya's doing." He said, giving Rose a look, which she ignored as she brushed Bella's hair. I felt a vision tugging on my conciousness so I let it take over.

_Blood red eyes, looked down at a pile of burning twitching limbs, with a sick humor in them. Soon everything came into focus and I noticed those horrid eyes belonged to Bella. She stood there in a pitch black cloak smirking at the burning bodies. _

_"Bella." A voice said. Bella looked behind herself to see Jane, Alec, and Heidi standing there.... waiting for her command. Bella sighed, and ran a hand through her hair._

_"Yes Alec?" She asked. He smiled at her._

_"What would you like us to do?" He asked. Bella smirked and looked down at the bodies before turning back to look at them._

_"I want to you dispose of them." She said. All three nodded and headed toward the bodies that already turned into ashes. "But..." She said, grabbing Alec by his arm and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Once your done.... come see me." Bella said, as she playfully took a bite at his ear. Alec growled and looked at her with lust in his eyes. Bella smiled and walked away with her head held high. As if nothing could come and knock her down._

_She held herself with power._

I gasped and feel to the floor, Jasper was at my side instantly.

"Alice?" He asked clearly worried. I just shook my head and looked over at Bella heart broken. Trying to remind myself that she was still innocent, still sweet, and that she was still with Edward. I then looked over at Edward to see him looking at Bella. He looked as if he was about to cry.

_Edward._ I thought, his eyes flickered to me, but then he turned his attention back to Bella. _Edward im sorry. It seemed so real.... I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Alice?" I asked, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Ever since the vision she had a couple of hours ago she has been acting really strange. Alice gave me a weak smile.

"Yes.... i'm perfectly fine." She said. I looked over at Edward, who had his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked. He just shook his head. The only thought that ran through my head before my life changed forever was, _This can't be good. It's over. My life with my family is officaily over._

Just then the front door burst open, and a pair of blood red eyes looked at me evilly.

"Hello Bella."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it!!!! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys!!! Wassup? Well anyways I don't much to say... So enjoy chapter 5!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.....**

Chapter 5: Join

**Bella P.O.V.**

My whole family and the rest of the Denali clan rushed in front of me, taking a defensive pose. Edward quickly pushed me behind him but kept a firm hold on my hand.

"Oh now, now, now.... Is this really necessary?" A sweet voice asked.

"Yes Jane... it is." Edward snarled.

"Moody I see. Well if you just give us what we came here for we'll be out of your hair." Jane said. I looked up over Edward's shoulder and past everyones head, to see a small girl and two big men standing behind her. Jane noticed me looking at her and smiled. I flinched back from the way her lips curled into snarl and quickly hid behind Edward again. I heard her laugh a sound like bells. "She's pretty, Aro will be pleased with her." After she said that everyone growled a sound so loud it seemed to shake the house.

"Enough with the pleasentries Jane." I heard a deep voice say._ Must be one of her henchmen._ I thought to myself. I heard a sigh.

"Right. Now I take it you all know why we're here." Jane continued.

"Yes." I heard daddy say.

"Well good." She said, and her voice made it seem like she was smiling. "Then we could make this so much easier, hand her over."

"I don't think so Jane." Edward said.

"Oh? And why not?" She asked.

"Because she's our family. You just can't take her away from us because your power hungry." Edward said, tightening his grip on my hand. Jane laughed.

"Yes we can." Jane said. "Now hand her over!" She yelled. _Jeeze....What's with this girl? Is she bipolar or something?_

"No." Momma said.

"Are you all really arguing with me?" Jane asked.

"She's our family! Of course we would defend her!" Jasper said.

"Yes..... but you all surely know what I can do. Don't you?"

"We are aware Jane, but please. Don't take her away from us." Daddy said.

"I can't loose another child." Mommy said.

"Aww... well isn't that cute?" She said. "But really, I don't have the patience to stand here and chat." She said, her voice turning to venom.

"No!" Edward roared, making a move to tackle Jane. But before he could even move an inch he was on the ground in a fetal position.

"Edward!" I screamed, kneeling down to him. My hands fluttering over his body trying to see what was causing him so much pain. I looked up over at Jane with panic clearly written on my face. I saw she was smiling at Edward, with a sick joy in her eyes.

"Stop! Please!" I begged. I heard Jane sigh and when she moved her eyes up to look at me, Edward stopped writhing in agony. I helped him stand up, and looked over at Jane with determination in my eyes.

"What will you do if I decide not to join?" I asked.

"Well that's simple." Jane said, with a smile. "I'd kill your family." I froze, and everyone became deathly quiet.

"And if I do join?" I asked.

"Bella! No!" Emmet said. I just shook my head at him, and kept my eyes on Jane.

"Then we'd leave your family unharmed." She said. I nodded and looked down at my feet. Either was i'd loose them, but atleast if I join them I wont have the guilt of their death on my shoulders. I sighed and looked up at her.

"I'll join." I said. Everyone gasped and looked at me shocked.

"Bella...." Edward chocked out.

"I'll meet you outside. Just let me say goodbye." I said.

"Of course." Jane said with a smile. When they were out the door I turned towards my family, and the Denali clan with my head hanging low.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say in a broken voice.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, keeping my head down. "But if... if I don't join them... they could kill you guys."

"Bella honey.. please. We can work this out!" Daddy begged. I shook my head and sighed.

"No we can't!" I said in a bitter voice. "Don't you see it's the only way?!? Why won't you just let me go?"

"Bella-"

"No!" I screamed cutting Edward off. I then closed my eyes, and envisioned them being ripped apart and burned. "This is what will happen if you don't let me go." I whispered to them, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I then turned and bolted out the door leaving them in the horrible vision I put apon them.

When I met up with Jane and her henchmen she smiled.

"Well hello." She said. I just nodded my head at her, not trusting my voice. "Bella, this is Felix and Demetri." She said, gesturing to the men behind her. I looked over at them, to see their blood red eyes looking at me with victory. When I turned my attention back on Jane she smiled.

"Are we just going to stand here or can we leave?" I asked, my voice dead of all emotion.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was able to pull myself out of the vision Bella put on us to see everyone on the floor, still in the grasp of what she put upon us. I sighed sadly and looked over at the open door.

"How could you Bella?" I whispered brokenly, before I got to work to pull everyone out of the vision.

* * *

**Well there you all go!!!! Hope you enjoyed it..... Review please!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!!! okay i'd like to say sorry for not updating very quickly but my mind has been filled with ideas for new chapters for He Wasn't ssooo... anyways enjoy chaoter 6!!**

**Disclaimer: Psh I don't own Twilight..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Yes?

**Bella P.O.V.**

Three months. It's been three months since i've seen my family. And during that time I have truly lost fate in them. I just basically closed myself off from hope and from thinking about them. If they honestly didn't love me enough to attempt to save me then what was the point? What was the point in loving them anymore? They forgot about me, it was as simple as that.

Though I did have to admit, that knowing that Edward could've possibly moved on and be with Tanya, hurt. It hurt alot. So I've been trying to move on. I really have, and knowing that there was someone who _did_ want me, helped the wound a bit.

"Bella?" Jane said, walking up behind me. I slowly turned around to face my 'partner in crime' as Felix liked to put it, and looked her dead in her ruby eyes. Ruby eyes that were so much like mine. Cold, heartless, and dead.

"Yes Jane?" I asked.

"Aro would like to see you. They have a new vampire here. Reported to have tried to reveal our secrets. He wants you to torture the truth out of him." She said, with an evil smile curling up on her lips. I smirked.

"Of course....but wouldn't he wan't you to do the honors?" I asked. Jane just shrugged.

"I did it last time, remember?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ah yes. Well shall we go?"

"Of course." She replied. I sighed internally. Was it so wrong to get used to this life? To actually _enjoy_ torturing others? To enjoy the humans screams as we fed off of them? I could only wonder what da-

_No!_ Don't think of them Bella! They left you! They didn't wan't to save you. You meant nothing to them.....nothing.

"Ah, well there they are." Aro said, once we came into view. I smiled at Aro and drifted towards him.

"Hello master." I said. He smiled at me and turned his eyes, to the victim stuck in Felix's grasp.

"Well I would like to introduce Bella." He said. I turned my attention to the vampire who's blood red eyes were filled with fear.

"Hello." I said in a whispery tone. The vampire gulped. "Aww... would you look at that? He's scared." I said with a little laugh. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek. "There's nothing to be scared of. Besides... you are a vampire aren't you? Whats your name?"

"Thomas." He said in a shaky voice. I smiled.

"Thomas....Well master, why is Thomas here?" I asked. Aro smiled at me.

"He tried to reveal us." He said simply, obviously playing along with me. I shook my head as if in dissappointment and clicked my tongue. I then turned my attention back on Thomas and sighed sadly.

"That's not true is it Thomas?" I asked.

"I...O-of course not." He said.

"Are you lying to me Thomas?" I asked.

"No...." He said, in an uncertain voice.

"Really? So if I oh... I don't know, let's just say, put a horrid vision upon you that will certainly break you. You would still with hold your story?" I asked.

"I-" But before he could finish I closed my eyes and concentrated. In the background I heard him scream and I smiled to myself.

"Please!" I heard him gasp, just as I envisioned setting his....groin, on fire. "Stop! I'll tell you! Just stop!" I sighed and opened my eyes obviously ending the vision.

"You made me end on a good part." I said with a pout. I heard everyone else chuckle, while Thomas was limp in Felix's arms gasping from the after effect of my vision. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed.

"So you admit it?" Aro asked. Thomas nodded.

"Yes.. but ple-" He couldn't continue though, as Felix quickly ripped his head off.

"Well that was fun." Marcus muttered dryly.

"Good work with tracking Demetri." Aro said, ignoring Marcus' comment. "And good work my dear Bella." He said, smiling at me. I just nodded and turned towards Jane.

"It's your turn next time." I said. She smiled at me.

"I can't wait." She said. I smiled at her, but then turned my attention towards Alec. My distraction, my makeshift Edward.

"Are you coming? I'm in the need for......some extra activity." I said. Alec smiled, and could see lust swirl behind his eyes.

"Im right behind you." He said. I smirked.

"Good....you know, I rather like that position." I said. Alec growled hungrily, and grabbed my hand. "Fiesty aren't we?" I asked as we dashed away.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Are you sure this is going to work Alice?" I asked. I needed it to be solid. This plan had to be a positive yes, that i'd get my Bella back. Alice nodded.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure this will work. It has to." She said. "Unless someone changes their mind or motive, my vision shows us getting Bella back." I nodded.

"When should we start setting everything in motion?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm thinking we should work everything out more before we set into action. So i'm not positivily sure yet." Alice replied.

"So your basically saying I have to wait even _more_ longer to get my daughter back?!" Rose all but practically yelled.

"Rosalie. Stop, calm down." Carlisle said. Rosalie snapped her eyes towards him, but he just gave her a warning look. She sighed, and relaxed her stance.

"I just wan't Bella back." She said. _Yeah, so do I._ I thought.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Blah." I said, as I dropped the humas body. "Not as tasty as he smelled.... that's for sure." I said. Hiedi laughed.

"Sorry, my bad." She said. I just shook my head.

"Since this one was a dud, I choose.....you." I said, pointing my finger at the 21 year old looking woman. "You smell like..." I said sniffing her neck. "Mmmm, sunshine and apples. Perfect." I said, as I trailed my finger down her neck. Feeling her fast beating pulse through the thin skin. She shivered at my cold touch and swallowed heavily. "I hope you enjoy heaven dear. Well that is if you've been good." I said, just before I bit into her neck. She screamed in pain, but quickly quieted down. I closed my eyes savoring the taste.

Simply mouthwatering.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys!! I'd like to apologize for not updating lately but school has had me stressing out and I had SO many ideas for He Wasn't that I just couldn't bring myself to update a new chapter until I had most those ideas out of my mind...anyways enjoy chapter 8!!!**

**Disclaimer: Uh nope I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Kitten

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily and twirled a piece of hair around my finger.

"Are you bored kitten?" Felix asked. I sat up straighter and glared at him.

"Didn't I warn you _not_ to call me kitten?" I huffed. Felix just smiled at me and I groaned. "And no i'm not bored...just thirsty. When's Hiedi going to be here?" I asked.

"Soon dear." Aro said walking into the room. I nodded at him and trained my attention to the wall, letting my mind wander to the waste land of happier days.

_(Begin flashbacks)_

_"Emmy!" I squealed, pumping my five year old legs faster._

_"You better run faster missy!" Emmet growled playfully. I giggled and picked up my pace._

_"You'll never- hey!" I yelled, once I felt Emmet's big cold arms pick me up from the ground._

_"Gotcha." He said, before he tossed me into the air._

_(New flashback)_

_I laughed as I landed back on my bed. My breathing fast and heavy from laughing and jumping on my bed with Alice._

_"Come _on_ Bella!" Alice said, still jumping up and down on my bed juseling me. I looked over at her with a smile on my face._

_"I'm tired." I said. She stopped jumping and plopped down next to me._

_"You know for a seven year old you have horrible hyper active energy." She said with a pout._

_(New flashback)_

_I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against momma's cold hard legs as she pulled the brush gently through my hair._

_"All better now?" She asked. I took in a shaky breath._

_"I guess." I mumbeld. I heard momma sigh._

_"Bella honey... you just have to look past this."_

_"How?" I asked. "She's supposed to be my best friend!" I wailed, before I hiccuped. Momma chuckled softly._

_"Yes, but friends fight Bella... ecspecially BEST friends." She said. I turned around to look at her as if she was crazy. She smiled at me softly and pulled me up on the couch next to her._

_"That doesn't make sense." I whispered._

_"It makes perfect sense. Look everyone fights Bella. Friends, brothers, sisters, boyfriends, girlfriends, mothers, fathers, cousins, and grandparents. They all fight. Now sometimes it may destroy the realationship between two people... but other times it may strengthen it. Now I know Crystal hurt you...but think of it this way. Do you still love her? Do you still want to be friends?" She asked. I stared at her for a second, before I slowly nodded._

_"Crystal will always be my friend." I whispered. "No matter what. She was the first one to accept me when we first moved here." I said. Momma smiled at me._

_"So do you think you two girls can get over it? Do you still think you can have your slumber parties and squeal, laugh, giggle, gush about boys, and gossip?" She asked._

_"Momma... We don't gossip per say." I said. She laughed._

_"Your twelve Bella... of course you gossip." She said._

_(New flashback)_

_I felt my eyes widen and I gasped. Blood...blood all over my underwear. Oh god! Was I going to die! Is this some sort of disease?!_

_"Daddy!" I squeaked. "Daddy!" I yelled louder. Not a second later did I hear a knock on the bathroom door._

_"Bella honey? What's wrong are you alright?" I gulped and quickly pulled up my pants before I yanked the door open._

_"I'm dying!" I yelled, before I flung myself into his arms._

_"What do you mean?" He asked. _

_"I'm...i'm bleeding down....down there." I whispered as I pulled back and looked down at myself. It was silent for a minute before I heard daddy laughing. "What's so funny?!" I asked. Daddy just shook his head._

_"Bella you're not dying. You're officialy a woman now. You just started your period." He said. I looked at him shocked and embarrased, before Alice, Momma, and Mommy burst into the room._

_"My little girl is a woman!" Mommy said._

_"Midol.... she may need midol. I can still remember how painful the cramps were when I was human." Momma said._

_"Bella...would you prefer pads or tampons?" Alice asked. "Wait no..." She said, holding up a finger. Her eyes glazed over for a minute before she smiled. "Pads.... you won't and I quote 'Feel comfortable with sticking something up there.'" She said._

_(New flasback)_

_"Jazz... you suck at this game." I said. He glared at me._

_"Where you you kids come up with these games?" He asked me as he threw his arms up. I just shrugged._

_"I don't know... but you still suck at this game." I said. He glared at me for a second._

_"Evil...." Was all he muttered. I laughed at him before I stood up._

_"Your just jealous that you lost." I said._

_(New flashback)_

_"I love you." I whispered against Edward's lips. He held me tighter to him._

_"I love you too. So much." He replied._

_(End flashbacks)_

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Jane said, as she waved her hand infront of my face. I blinked a couple of times dazed.

"Huh...what?" I asked. She just smirked at me.

"Get ready. The humans will be here in 5.....4....3...2........1!" She said, just as a group of humans burst through the doors.

"Welcome guests." Aro said, before we all went into action. Screams of terror and pain cut through the air, sounding like music to my ears.

"Why hello." I said, to an attractive male. _Hmm....If I didn't know any better I would have mistaken him for a vampire. But his beating heart and beautiful scent blood proved me wrong._ He stared at me scared. "What's your name?" I asked him. He gulped.

"D-Dayton." He stuttered. I smiled at him.

"Well Dayton." I said trailing my hand down the side of his warm face. He trembeld from my cold touch. "I like you." I said. Alec having of heard me snapped his head up looked over at me. "Not like that Alec.... but I would hate for his beauty to go to waste. Besides...." I said looking at Dayton curiously. "He seems to hold something within him. He's going to be special." Alec looked at me for a second before he nodded.

"Do what you want....but he's going to be your responsibility." He replied, before he turned back to his human. I nodded and turned my attention back to Dayton.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm...i'm e-e-eighteen." He said, stumbling over his words.

"Ah... so only a year older than me. So to speak." I said. Then I bit into his neck.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

(3 months later)

I gasped, and felt myself being pulled into a vision.

_"We have to bring him!" Bella said, looking back at the boy._

_"Bella-"_

_"Please!" She begged, her blood red eyes pleading with us. "He's important! He's my friend! I _need_ him." She whispered, her eyes clouding over with tears that would never be shed. The boy looked at her hurt, before he turned his attention back on us._

Please....Let me come. She needs me. I was the only one here for her when she needed it most._ He said....or rather thought. I stared at him shocked._

_"How'd you..." Carlisle said trailing off. He smiled wryly at us._

Please._ Was all he....well thought, I guess. Carlisle stared at him for a while before he turned to us. _

_"Let him come." Edward said. Bella's head snapped up at this._

"Well that changes things." I whispered, trying not to wake the humans on the plane.

"What? What did you see?" Rosalie asked worried. "Are we not going to be able to get her?" She asked.

"No we will....But she wants to bring someone with her." I said.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it! Have a happy and safe Thanksgiving! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm ssssoooo sorry it took me so long to update! But im back!!! Just a heads up though, there are only going to be like one or two chapters left until I end this story for good....It's ran out it's story line out long enough sssooo yeah! anyways enjoy chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: He loves me not

**Dayton P.O.V.**

I looked over at Bella to see her twirling a purple flower between her fingers. For the past three months that i've known Bella I came to find out that purple was one of her favorite colors...among other things. I sighed and sat next to her in the grass. She looked up at me with a small sad smile, but it was a smile non the less. For the time that i've known her, I realized she acted differently with me. She seemed to act like her normal self. Like the Bella she used to be, before the Volturi took her away from her family. I still remember that day clearly, the day when she showed me her true self.

_"I hate you." I growled out. Bella sighed, and sat down on the bench near the rose bush. She patted the spot next to her. _

_"Sit." Was all she said. I just glared at her. Which she returned ten fold, making me sit out of fear. "Now talk." She said. But I noticed something different... Her tone was softer, more sweet. Her red eyes were sympathetic and sad. And her stance was more....relaxed. I stared at her in shock. And I immediatly found myself _wanting_ to talk to her. Her demeanor was so different. It was welcoming and calming._

_"You took away my life...my family. I...i'm a monster now because of you!" I said. Bella nodded her head at me._

_"I know that." Was all she said._

_"And you don't regret it?!" I asked her, venom for this girl seeping into my tone. Bella shook her head._

_"No, because I didn't kill your family....and soon, well soon I can feel us becoming friends." She said. I just looked at her like she was crazy._

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're a cold heartless bit-"_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Bella said, her red eyes becoming hard as steel, and her body tensing. "You don't know anything about me! I didn't want to be like this!"_

_"Oh and I did?!" I shot back at her. Bella sighed, and slumbed back._

_"That's fair." She said. What was it with this girl and her mood swings. "But...I just wanted someone who would be able to understand." I looked at her for a second._

_"To understand what?" I asked. Bella shrugged._

_"To understand what humanity used to be I suppose." She said, then she shook her head. "When..when I was a human. Well I didn't really have the best life until the Cullens...my _family_ adopted me..." _

Let's just say...since that day Bella was right. We did become friends. I mean sure sometimes I resent her for changing me, but I don't regret it. Because I got a friend, confidant, and little sister out of it.

"Your quiet today." I said. Bella laughed softly.

"Sorry." She said.

_"Thinking about them again?" _I sent to her. Bella was also right about another thing. I was special. Or atleast to the Volturi I was. I guess being able to talk to people or send people my thoughts is something to with hold...._whatever. _Bella nodded, and started to pluck the petals off the flower.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, and...._ I sighed and plucked off the last petal. _He loves me not._ Well you better face it girl...Edward doesn't love you.

_"Are you okay?" _Dayton sent to me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not." I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and sighed. _"Well you still have me."_ At that I couldn't help but smile. Yes...I do still have him. "I miss them terribly...it's been almost a year. I'm giving up all hope. Their not coming for me." I said.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise." Jane said, meeting us at the palace door.

"Yes...much unexpected." Alec said from beside her. Eyeing Edward with disdain.

"Well come on. Aro will be pleasantly pleased to see you all. Especially you Carlisle." Jane said, as she started to walk down the hall. All of us following silently behind her.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I laughed and lightly punched Dayton in the arm. "You're an idiot." I said. I could always trust on Dayton to make me forget, wasn't it only ten minutes ago that I was depressed? Dayton chuckled and rubbed his arm in mock hurt.

"Be careful Bella..I'm fragile! I'm like a delicate flower!" He said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Delicate flowers my ass." I muttered.

"Hey!" Dayton said. I giggled and looked up at the cloudy Italian sky.

"You're more like a wall of steel." I said.

"Yeah." Dayton said, nudging my shoulder. "A delicate wall of steel." I just rolled my eyes again, and looked back at him.

"If steel can be delicate." I said.

"Yes...well in my case it is." He replied.

"Oh please you-"

"Shh!" Dayton said, cutting my off. His head was tilted toward the side and he had a confused look on his face.

"Dayton?" I asked. He just shook his head at me. After a couple of seconds passed by, a slow smile spread across his face, though his eyes held shock.

_"Listen!" _He thought to me. I looked at him confused but did as he said.

_"Well isn't this a surprise!" _I heard Aro say, within the palace walls. _"May I ask what you are doing here?"_

_"You know why we're here Aro."_ A voice said. That voice... I _knew_ that voice. That voice belonged to the person who read bed time stories to me. That voice belonged to a person who held me when I was scared. That voice belonged to the person who would bandage me up when I fell.

"Daddy." I gasped, shooting up from the ground. Dayton stood up beside me and smiled.

_"I guess you were wrong. And that's definatly a first."_ He thought. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" I said, making a mad dash to where everyone was. Dayton and I ran through the palace hallways, until we came to the room that held my family and my enemies.

_"Are you ready?"_ Dayton thought to me, just before we busted through the door. I nodded, and flung my arms out. The doors opened with a loud bang as me and Dayton rushed through. Everyone in the room froze and looked over at us. Aro was sitting in his 'throne' his hands clutching the armrests in a death grip. While Cauis and Marcus looked defensive and bored. Jane and Alec were no where to be found. _Probably off being the freaks they are...INCEST! _My mind thought distractedly.

"Bella?" I head my whipped around to the side, at the sound of that voice. The voice that i've waited so long to hear.

* * *

**Well alrighty then! I hope you all liked it! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys! Well it's been like what? two months since I updated? Yeah I know a long time. Sorry about that :) anyways this is the LAST chapter buddies. Sorry. But i'm officialy done with this story. But anyways enjoy chapter 10!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: My love has returned.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Edward." I gasped. My eyes widening in suprise. At that moment I had to fight so hard not to run into his arms. My love had returned to me.

"Well isn't this nice?" A voice sneered. Then we all turned our heads in the direction to see where the voice came from. _Ah, look! It's Alec and Jane. The two siblings who were into incest. Well I guess since we're already damned it doesn't matter much. Right? _Dayton sent to me. I had to fight the urge to smile. It wouldn't seem right to smile at a time like this.

"Alec." Aro said with a nod of his head.

"What are they doing here?" Jane asked. Aro sighed heavily and stood up.

"The Cullen's want their dear Bella back." He said.

"Absolutely not!" Alec yelled.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

The sight of Bella standing there made me want to grab her into my arms. But I couldn't for one this just didn't seem like the time and place, and two...well I was kind of questioning the boy standing next to her.

"And why not?!" Rosalie shouted back from her place beisde Emmet.

"Because she belongs to us now." Alec sneered looking at her.

"Excuse me?!" Bella yelled. Her bright red eyes flaring up. Her stance tensed up and she pulled her lips back from her teeth in a snarl. Well i've never seen her look so defensive. I noticed suddenly that everyone in the room took a unconsious step back. "But I don't belong to _anyone!_ I'm not a piece of property!"

"Bella dear." Aro said.

"Don't call me dear." Bella said, clenching her small hands into fists.

"And I so hoped to get out of this with out fighting." Carlisle said. I sighed heavily and looked over at Aro.

"Should we get back to the point?" I asked. Aro slowly took his eyes of a seething Bella and looked at me curiously.

"I suppose so." He said.

"Alright. Well that main reason we came here-"

"We just want Bella back! Please!" Alice said cutting me off. I looked over at her shocked. This was not the plan we had set up. _"Just trust me on this Edward....something has changed."_ Alice thought to me. But before I could even reply back she was at it again. "What if we just compromise."

"Compromise?" Aro said. At this point everyone was looking at Alice strangly. Even Bella was. I guess she wasn't expecting this either. Has the world of war really gotten to her?

"Yes." Alice said with a nod. She took a step away from Jasper and one closer to Aro. "I can already see that you won't want to give Bella up. But what if we can figure something else to where you'll still be able to keep your power." She said. Aro looked at Alice for a long while before he suddenly nodded.

"I'm listening." He said. Alice gave him a small smile and I noticed her small tensed shoulders relax.

"Well what i'm getting at here is. We get to take Bella back home, she gets to come back and live with us. Her friend gets to come also." Alice added as an after thought.

"And?" Aro stressed.

"And when need be or when the time comes and you need their help. Well you can have them. They get to come back here or to where ever you need them. And when the job is done they get to come back home to us." Alice said. Aro sighed heavily and turned to look at Marcus and Caius. They both looked at him their faces bored but their eyes were sending him a silent message.

"And if we agree to this?" Aro asked, not turning around to face Alice.

"Well then this plan goes into action." Alice said, as if it were obvious. Which it was.

"And we can call on them whenever we want?" Aro asked, finally turning around to look at us. All of us nodded. But Bella was looking at Alice wide eyed.

"Of course." Alice replied.

"No double standards though." Emmet added in.

* * *

**Dayton P.O.V.**

Well this seems easier than I thought it would be. But I guess no matter what we will still have a connection with the Volturi. _"Should it be this easy?"_ I sent to Bella. I mean she looked as shocked as I felt. Bella just gave me a small shrug.

"Leave then!" Aro said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What?" Bella asked in a shocked whisper. Aro then turned to look at her.

"Would you like to stay here?" He asked, hope showing in his expression. But Bella uickly shook her head no. At that Aro's expression turned to one of anger. "Then _leave!_" He all but shouted.

"Come on Bella." I said, grabbing a hole of her elbow.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (one month later.)**

"Dayton." I said with a sigh. "You're no better than Jasper at this game."

"Hey!" Jasper called from the other room. I just laughed.

"Yeah well....I never was one to be intrested in these kind of games. Why are they so confusing?" Dayton said. I just laughed and stood up.

"Maybe you and Jasper could play it with eachother." I said. "That way it would be likely for you both to loose."

"Oh just shut up." He grumbeld.

"Bella?" Edward called. "You ready to go hunt?"

"Sure." I said, suddenly appearing infront of him. He gave me his heart melting crooked smile and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"I love you. So much." Edward said, as we dashed through the forest. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Well there you all go. Short yes. And did this chapter suck balls? Absolutely. But oh well. I kinda lost steam for it, so if you didn't like it sorry. But I just wanted to get over with. Anyways review please!**

**~TnmElovr (Tay)**


End file.
